mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 6
WELCOME TO LEGOGUY1866S TALK PAGE! New My new talk page!-- 23:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Airsoldier Hey be nice on Airsoldier he is new. He did not mean to disobey the rules. I made the same mistake. -- 12:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well he joined about a month ago. But okay.-- 12:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I've made over 35 edits today already!-- 12:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Make that more than 150 today!-- 23:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Raanu Please do not edit Raanu for now so I can figure out how to make the nav box not be covered up. Thanks. -- 12:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Can I edit other Bionicle pages?-- 12:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I am just expirementing on Raanu. -- 12:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright.-- 12:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Simple Sig I am making my sig simpler.-- 15:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hehe very simple.-- 15:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Edits to Verrell123'sUser page reverted You should not be editing another users page. There are no rules about giving yourself barnstars and the contest listed on the page was not in violation of any policies. Please do no edit another users page in the future. 17:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm very sorry I won't again. You can block me for a few days.-- 19:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Wait you can give yourself barnstars?! Jackpot!-- 19:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Plaese block me!Just 1 day!-- 19:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::If you feel you need to be punished then just don't edit for a day. However I would rather have you editing and improving the Wiki. 23:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::If I don't need to be blocked then I won't not edit.-- 00:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Legoguy1866 i will not angry and Block your ID because you edit my page just remember Don't Edit My Page again Verrell123 (talk) 12:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I won't.-- 12:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) =) Verrell123 (talk) 12:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) 2000 edits ecaward Soon I can put it on my page!-- 12:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Soooo close!-- 12:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes! I got to it!-- 12:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yaaaa! Let me be the first to congratulate you. :) -- 12:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!-- 12:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll be the second(*_*)-- 09:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 11:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey legoguy I'll make a better for 20 clicks see like mine -- 23:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No thanks.-- 15:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 400 This is my 400th edit-- 09:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Good job!-- 12:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) 400 I have 400 mainspace edits! I know I could be a good admin so maybe in about a few weeks I'll set my RfA up.-- 12:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, make that. It hink you´re a good admin. -- 17:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah you would be great-- 18:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I have to have 500 mainspace edits.-- 22:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Delete it.-- 12:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted 21:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Is this really being used in a signature? 05:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It was but go delete it.-- 12:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Deleted 21:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Order Please finish your order. -- 02:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for entering Thank you for entering the lucky dip and BTW I like your sig-- 10:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I like the Gators!-- 12:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I copyed your sig!-- 13:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I have also reverted your upload of File:NebCrystalMine.png I reverted this upload also for the same reasons. A vote button is not a requirement, and the image looks better without it. Additionally the new images have not been cleaned up to include only the module, your images also include some background pixels. 19:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I have also just reverted your upload of the File:Group Performance Module.png. I am all for removing vote buttons but it should be done with a matching color. The image you uploaded had a big blob of black where the vote button was. I am sorry but I am going to insist on high quality images, especially replacement images. I will add to my list of things to do to create a page on what a good quality image is, how to obtain one, and other guidelines. When I created the skins I had the some problem and user:jas756 made sure I improved the images. 00:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Look at your talk page.-- 00:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have rolled back your changes to the main page Whatever you were trying to accomplish on the main page did not work I have rolled back your changes. Please be very careful when making changes to the main page of the wiki. Thanks 22:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nitecrew, could you put that poll up? That is what I was trying to do.-- 22:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You managed to really mess up the main page and not get the poll included at the same time. Please be more careful in the future. I will put the poll up when I get some time in the next few hours. 23:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Your changes to Jorn Knuse The %20 is required to make the MLN link template work properly. I am again warning you to preview your edits before saving them as you broke Jorn Knuse's link. You have broken the main page twice, uploaded inferior images, broken Jorn Knuse's page, and a couple of other edits I had to fix I can't remember right now. If you continue to edit pages without checking that your edits are good I will have to ban you for a few days. I have given you a number of warnings and up until now I have given you the benefit of the doubt that your changes have the best of intentions. Please preview your edits and make sure they have not broken a page. If you do break a page undo your edits quickly. This is your final warning. 17:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Special Award Good work :) Thank you!-- 22:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Archive Talkpage Archived.-- 22:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC)